


The Moment of The Doctor

by AXEe



Series: Lucky Thirteen [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Hello all! Here's Part Ten of "Lucky Thirteen"! For this special occasion we are doing an AU of "The Day of The Doctor".   Why, you may ask? Well why not! So enjoy! :=)





	The Moment of The Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Here's Part Ten of "Lucky Thirteen"! For this special occasion we are doing an AU of "The Day of The Doctor". Why, you may ask? Well why not! So enjoy! :=)

******

The TARDIS library was filled with books from everywhere (and every when) in the universe. The books ranged from historical manuscripts to novels, picture books, basically whatever struck The Doctor's fancy in whatever regeneration she had been in.

Unlike the other rooms in the TARDIS, the library rarely changed, usually always resembling a massive, two-story wood paneled, Victorian era Gothic-style room.

When she had first come aboard, Rose had fallen in love with library almost as deeply as she had with said library's owner, and the book-filled room soon became a place for them to relax and unwind, the two green leather wingback chairs by the fireplace becoming 'their' chairs and remained as such even as The Doctor changed.

Donna had also enjoyed the library before she'd left, as had Amy and Rory, and Clara, but the library was still, in so many ways, 'their' room.

Currently lounging on the room's newest purple couch, The Doctor and Rose each curled up together, heads buried in a book, Rose in a well-worn copy of _'Great Expectations'_ and The Doctor in a quantum physics textbook, quietly giggling at what she found inside.

The quiet, intimate moment was suddenly broken by the sound of a door opening. Looking up, the two blondes frowned.

"Oh," Graham gave them a sheepish apologetic smile "sorry, don't mind me, ladies," he apologized "just here to return a book" he held up said book.

"Gardening, Graham?" Rose asked. He nodded "over there, round the corner, two shelves up"

"Very good," The Doctor praised as Graham disappeared around the corner "even I get lost in here at times" she added as Graham came back, frowning.

"Something wrong?" Rose asked.

"Uh, well, no, not really," he answered "just...that painting over there, what's the story there?"

"Painting?" The Doctor untangled herself from Rose and went over to where Graham had been "oh! _That_ painting!" she exclaimed.

"What painting?" Rose followed her wife over "oh"

"There's actually quite a story with that one, Graham," The Doctor explained as she and Rose sat back down "want to hear it?" she offered

"Yeah," he nodded, pulling a chair over "sure"

"Well," The Doctor began "it started a very long time ago..."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
